Empire of Dirt
by Nakamura Akane
Summary: Sometimes the hardest choices are easily made. It is the repercussions that make it difficult. Betrayal, deception, confusion, pain, anger, guilt... Haruno Sakura tries to convince herself that her choices won't effect her resolve.


Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Tokyo TV, and whoever else can rightful claim this distinction. I, unfortunately, am no one of these people. Anything that you recognize is the sole property of Kishimoto-sensei; anything else is my own. This means that any original characters or back stories that are not in any way related to the Naruto-verse is not to be used without my permission. Please note that this is the last time you'll be seeing this disclaimer, as I'm not going to take the time to write it out each and every chapter.

Author's Note: This is just a quick one, to clear up some bits of information regarding the setting of my story so that you're not confused about it later on. _Empire of Dirt_ takes place before the events of Shippuden and sometime after the conclusion of the original anime/manga. I haven't actually got completely caught up on the storyline, since I haven't even finished watching the original anime yet, so there is bound to be slight contradictions. Feel free to call me out on them at any time. Please note that I have absolutely NO intention of following the plot of the Shippuden episodes verbatim. I WILL be changing things. If you have a problem with stories that include Sakura defecting from Konoha for an ultimately self-sacrificing reading and joining the Akatsuki, this is not the story for you. If you have a problem with the fact that Sakura is currently fifteen-years-old and this story is rated Mature, please do not read. If you continuing reading after this warning, than that is entirely YOUR choice and I will not be held responsible if you read something that you don't like. Please read the author note at the bottom of the chapter. Thank you, and I hope that you enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Empire of Dirt<strong>

**Prologue**

Spring had arrived slowly to Konohagakure. Everyday the earth seemed to stretch, yawning as it awoken from it's long slumber. Fresh green shoots sprang up overnight, replacing the dead, brown grass and replacing the icy bite of the air with a heady, soft fragrance that lingered pleasantly. Trees that had been pale and thin were now green and full, providing the perfect location for the returning fauna to build their nests, seeking shelter from the larger prey that was sure to be out and about, eager to once again replace supplementary food sources with the real thing. A golden haze settled contentedly over the village like a blanket of warmth that the villagers certainly welcomed, showing their appreciation by withdrawing from the comfort of their homes to once again begin the task of rebuilding whatever had been lost during the brief but intense winter.

A solitary figure stood behind a large, glass window, observing the picturesque village with a clinical, unseeing eye, more out of desperation than necessity. The blonde woman knew every nook and cranny of the village of Konohagakure as she knew herself, having once roamed the streets zealously as a child and lived there for the better part of half of her life. There was little that had changed in the village from the time of it's inception over a hundred years ago until the present time, and the changes that had occurred were so minute it wouldn't matter if anyone took note of it or not. Perhaps if the woman had actually been interested in the infrastructure of the village, she would have deemed this a matter that must be taken care of, for it certainly would prove to be a gross oversight on her part if she were to admit that she had failed to preserve some sort of important landmark due to having no knowledge of it's existence. As it was, the Godaime Hokage had little time and patience to consider something so "trivial" at the moment. It was only a distraction, a hopeless ploy to calm her racing thoughts, to collect herself, before facing what she knew was coming.

Tsunade did not consider herself a rash woman. After all, she was one of the "Legendary Sannin of Konoha", and that was not a title she had earned by giving in to her baser instincts in times of great import. While she could acknowledge that she had not been spending the majority of her time away from Konoha in the most rational and productive ways, it had not made her any less of a kunoichi, any less of a _woman_, than she had been before she left. Her love-hate relationship with luck had taught her that there were times when important choices should be carefully dissected in every possible way, taking care to examine all potential outcomes thoroughly, before a decision was made, just as there were times when "fate" and "destiny" were better judges than she could ever hope to be. In this case, a thorough evaluation of her personal beliefs and all available options had been completed not once, not twice, but _three _times before she was certain that there was absolutely no other option that yielded the most desirable conclusion than the one that she had had to force herself to make, despite how many times the annoyingly sentimental and stubborn majority of her being screamed at her to reconsider, telling her that there must be someone else, someone with more experience, someone who didn't have anything to lose. She'd forced herself to close the door firmly on that part of her, swallowing the guilty conscious that had been weighing heavily on her since the idea had wiggled to the forefront of her decidedly cunning and strategic mind. The decision had been made, and there was simply no argument anyone could have made that would have convinced her to change her mind. However, that didn't mean that she had to like the decision, even if it was one that she had come up with entirely by herself.

Three short, firm knocks on the door informed her that she was about to be shaken from her musings before the person deemed it necessary to announce his or herself, although Tsunade had known that it would come before long. After all, she'd been the one that had sent her apprentice, Shizune, trotting along to collect the person that was the solution to all her problems. The polite, slightly weary voice of her second apprentice, Haruno Sakura, rang out, "Milady Tsunade, may I come in?" Swiftly resettling herself into the high-backed chair behind her desk, Tsunade gave her permission before waving her hand to dismiss the member of her ANBU that stood quietly in the shadows, knowing that the discussion that was about to occur was better left undiscovered by a member of the ANBU, even her own. Leaning back in her chair, she studied Sakura long and hard, perfectly aware that she had only just finished working a double shift at the hospital and was no doubt struggling to stay alert, although it hardly concerned her at the moment.

"Haruno Sakura," Tsunade drawled, watching as Sakura made a conscious effort to draw herself upright, "As prompt as ever. Have a seat, you look like you're about ready to fall asleep on your feet."

Sakura didn't melt into the chair as many would have, although there was no mistaking the relief and gratitude that were reflected so clearly in her vivid green eyes that had little trouble conveying strong emotions. Tsunade barely refrained from flinching at the thought which had been the commander of a storm of sly objections, reminding her of the sheer innocence that her young apprentice still possessed, despite all that had occurred in her young life, despite everything she had ever been forced to do because she had chosen this path. That was the only defense that Tsunade currently had against the voices that were avidly insisting that she find someone better suited for the task she had in mind: Sakura had known what she was getting herself into from the day she entered the academy to the day she'd officially been made a genin.

There was really no accounting for the time that had lapsed between that day and this, since there was no turning back once you received your hitai-ate. Those that insisted you could "simply quit" being a shinobi were sadly disillusioned. It was a choice that one was required to make hurriedly and with certainty to counteract all the evidence that pointed toward one's ultimate damnation. Sometimes Tsunade felt that twelve was an awfully young age for such a decision, and then she was forced to remind herself that she'd been much, _much _younger than that. The unmistakable sound of someone politely clearing their throat forced Tsunade to return her attention to her student, who now looked as if she didn't know whether to be terrified or concerned. Briefly musing that perhaps a healthy dose of terror and worry might be exactly the right emotions for the present situation, Tsunade quickly collected her thoughts and scoured her brain for the words that seemed to have lodged themselves somewhere between her throat and her tongue.

"Was there something you wanted, milady?" Sakura prompted helpfully, forcing her head to remain upright, holding herself proudly even though she was thoroughly exhausted and appeared as haggard as the rest of the medic-nin that staffed the hospital generally looked when they'd depleted their chakra and had been on their feet for well over twenty-four hours. The thought caused her frown lines to deepen as she privately considered calling the whole thing off and postponing it another day on account of questionable health in the chosen party. Of course, she recognized it for the excuse it was and waved it away quickly, almost angrily, before jumping right in.

"Sakura, I have a mission for you," Tsunade began, noting the way the girl seemed to brighten with eager excitement at the prospect of finally returning to the field with a fair amount of regret as she continued, "However, this mission is so important and requires so much secrecy that _it doesn't exist_."

Tsunade watched the myriad of emotions that passed over the pinkette's face at the statement: confusion, worry, awe, and several other that she couldn't exactly pinpoint before settling on a slightly curious, albeit determined, look. The blonde knew that Sakura wasn't stupid; in fact, one of the traits that had ranked highest on Tsunade's list of requirements had bee intelligence, and there was simply no one else that rivaled her in this area that also possessed the other qualities she was looking for. Sakura would have obviously heard whispers of "missions that never happened", so she would have known what it was all about, although she was probably wondering exactly why _she _was being given such a mission. Missions that required utmost secrecy were usually only handled by Tokubetsu Jōnin or a team of ANBU, not a lowly chunin like Sakura. There were very specific and numerous reasons for this, although Tsunade was studiously ignoring them in favor of recounting the girl's superior intellect, maturity, and clear-headed, rational approach when under pressure.

"Milady?" Sakura questioned, letting all of her eager thoughts pour into that single word. Tsunade never failed to be impressed by how much the girl could say in two syllables or less, purposefully ignoring that part of her mind that was crooning that it was a skill her student had no doubt picked up from watching her actions closely in the past. Already that called her "miniature Tsunade", or whatever silly title they were calling her by these days. Although the thought did feel her with some pride, knowing that such a fine student, a fine _kunoichi_, had been molded by _her_ hands, it saddened her to think that the teenager should ever have to lead the sort of existence that she herself had, which was exactly the reason that she'd tried to encourage her growth in other areas that she herself did not excel in, if only to distinguish herself from her sensei.

Heaving a heavy sigh and wishing fervently that Shizune hadn't hid her precious sake once again, she gave her answer, "Konoha has been receiving intelligence from some time now concerning the movements of a faction that call themselves the Akatsuki. They are a group of S-class nukenin that possess a vast amount of power. Until quite recently, our information showed only that they seemed to be collection as much knowledge as they can, although it is unclear whether they have a purpose for this recon or if it is simply a way of arming themselves with more powerful jutsu to discourage the number of hunter-nin that come sniffing, hoping to collect the rather impressive bounty that most of the members have on their head. Those that are aware of the organization's existence have been watching their movements closely, although they've been laying relatively low for the most part. It is always alarming to realize that a relatively large group of criminals like the ones that form Akatsuki are mobilizing toward some unknown goal as a united front, and there are those that believe something must be done to eradicate their existence as quickly as possible before they complete their goal, whatever it might be. Of course, this would be a reasonable belief if it did not result in such..._unfortunate _circumstances. All attempts to capture an Akatsuki member have yielded no satisfactory conclusion. It is safe to assume that their efforts to partner up with a carefully chosen individual are for the sole purpose of ensuring the safety of the members, which means that there is no way that a single outside force would be able to bring the organization down without dealing a heavy blow to the population of the Five Great Nation's ranks. There is little we can do but watch and wait."

Sakura's eyes had widened at the initial declaration of an organization of nukenin, which was a relatively normal response to such an idea. It was generally unheard of for more than two nukenin to arrange a face to face meeting, and the idea of a sizable group of such shinobi was more than a little startling. However, as Tsunade continued with her explanation, the girl had slowly narrowed her eyes, staring at her sensei with a rapt expression, her mind no doubt whirling with any possible, _reasonable _explanation that her teacher should be giving her such information in regards to the mysterious "non-mission" mission she was being given. From the way Sakura was worrying her bottom lip, Tsunade was certain that she was coming to a conclusion and wasn't sure if it was realistic or not. If she were being perfectly honest with herself, Sakura had probably seen through her act right from the beginning and known that it would eventually wind up at the culmination that she had no doubt the girl had already foreseen and almost hoped against all hope that her student would stop her right now and slap some sense into her.

Of course, that wasn't likely to happen. For all her charming innocence and downright naivety when it came to certain aspects of the lives they both led, Sakura was a remarkably strong-willed and responsible individual who put the safety and health of those she loved primarily above her own, a habit that Tsunade had attempted to fully beat out of her to no avail. She'd willing put her own life on the line if it meant avoiding a disaster like the one that was sure to occur if an organization of nukenin like Akatsuki was allowed to continue unobstructed. Judging by the determined, albeit resigned, glint in the girl's eyes, she _had _come to the same conclusion that had taken Tsunade weeks to reach, and had accepted whatever part she was to play in the effort to exterminate the threat to the peace of their world. If Sakura hadn't already earned her respect and admiration due to the countless hours and all the hard work she had put into her training, she would have earned both in that moment. Haruno Sakura was a prime example of just why she admired the so-called "Konoha Eleven" so very much. The Will of Fire was very much alive in them all, although Tsunade sometimes thought that it was strongest in the two remaining members of the original Team Seven.

"Tell me what to do, milady," Sakura said firmly.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hello! Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Akane; you may call me Aka-chan, if you really want to. I have been debating the idea of starting my own Naruto fanfiction for well-over two weeks now, and I decided to give into the urge. This is the product. Sakura was never one of my favorite characters, but after watching her in action in Shippuden and reading several well-written fanfictions centered around her, she's become my favorite kunoichi. I've decided to try my hand at well-established format and hopefully give it my own unique flare. I already have plans in the works for the next chapter, and I'm hoping that I'll be able to have an update by Sunday, Monday at the latest. Since I don't have anything to severely interrupt my intended schedule, this should be know problem. XD<p>

I wanted to let you all know right her and right now that I am in this for the long-run; I intend to try to make this story as well-fleshed out as I possibly can, which means that things will be progressing at a natural way that doesn't force the action to happen just because we all want it to. I'm a HUGE fan of characterization and character development over time, and I'm going to attempt to stick to the high standards and expectations I hold everyone else to. It wouldn't be fair of me to do anything less, ne? I will accept any and all CONSTRUCTIVE criticism that focuses on the characterization, grammar and spelling, and the plot, NOT on content. You've already been warned about what this story is likely to be, so I don't want to hear any complaining. This is my first story that I'm publishing on FanFiction, and my first attempt at a Naruto one, at that. Please be gentle.

Don't worry, I'm not going to hold the updates hostage until I get reviews or anything like that. I'm going to update when I have the next chapter written out, never mind what kind of reaction it receives. I'm simply writing this to try out new styles and to see where this idea will take me. So really, it's for my enjoyment and benefit first and foremost, but I DO hope that you'll like it and take the time to drop me some kind of a note, even if it's just a "More, please" or "You suck at writing, why don't you stop and save us all the misery of reading your shitty words?" XD

One last thing: Let me know if the formatting screwed up. Also, I stopped it where I did because I didn't want it to get too long and I felt that it was a natural place to leave off. The rest of the chapters should feature Sakura's thoughts primarily; I just used Tsunade to give you a bit of a back story.

Poll Time: The official pairing is "SakuraxAkatsuki", although I intend to focus more intently on the partnership that I have in mind for Sakura as a member in the organization. I'm not entirely sure which way I want these feelings to go. However, there will eventually come a time when the organization regroups in a single location on a continuous basis, which will be when the other members come into play. I'm curious to see what kind of pairings are your favorites when it comes to Sakura and an Akatsuki member, and how you see them all interacting individually and as a group. I've already got some ideas, but I'm always interested to know what works and what doesn't.

Actual Chapter Word Count: 2, 430 words.

Published: February 9, 2012, Thursday at 4:50 P.M. Eastern Time.


End file.
